<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Curious by laurus_nobilis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759853">Just Curious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis'>laurus_nobilis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Humor, rated T because of a single F-bomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan Jingyi meets one of Lan Qiren's friends. He just happens to be an orangutan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MXTX Gen Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Curious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, it's another silly crossover after all! Written for Day 6 (Humor) of MXTX Gen Week 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There weren't many constants in Lan Jingyi's life. When you were a cultivator, you had to expect all kinds of strange and surprising things happening around you. When you were a cultivator with friends and family like his, well, the strange and surprising things didn't stop when you returned home from a night hunt. They might even get weirder. He didn't mind: he was young, he was full of enthusiasm, and most of the adventures he got involved in were kind of fun, at least the parts when he wasn't about to die.</p><p>Still, he had learned to also appreciate the boring, predictable sides of life, the ones that gave him some sense of normalcy. One of those was none other than Lan Qiren. Sure, he was stuffy and grumpy, but you could count on him to <i>always</i> be stuffy and grumpy. No matter what else happened, he would stay the same, as steady as the rock where all their rules were carved.</p><p>That was why Lan Jingyi almost yelled with shock when he entered the library to return some books and found him having tea with an orangutan.</p><p>"Grandmaster," he said, and if his voice was a little more high-pitched than usual, he thought that was more than understandable given the circumstances. "There's…"</p><p>"A guest," Lan Qiren interrupted. At least his death glare was was still normal. "Lan Jingyi, this is the esteemed Librarian of the Unseen University."</p><p>"Ook," said the orangutan.</p><p>Lan Jingyi somehow gathered enough presence of mind to put down the books he was carrying and bow to him. Unfortunately, that was all the self-control he had.</p><p>"I have so many questions," he blurted out.</p><p>The eyeroll he got from Lan Qiren was oddly comforting. At least something was as it should be! But then the Grandmaster turned to look at the… <i>guest</i>, with a thoughtful expression, and Lan Jingyi realized that he was deferring to an ape. </p><p>"He was always going to learn about this at some point," said Lan Qiren. "It would be impossible not to, with our library. If you don't mind my telling him early…"</p><p>The orang— the Librarian shrugged. Then he lifted his bowl of tea with a movement that had no business being so graceful. Lan Qiren sighed, and then looked at Lan Jingyi again.</p><p>"As I said, you will learn the details about this in due time," he told him. "But this is what you need to know for now: books and knowledge have their own form of energy. They call to each other, and through this energy, a library that is large and full enough may be connected to similar libraries in… other places."</p><p>Lan Jingyi was almost certain that the Grandmaster had been about to say something much, much stranger than "places". He almost asked about it, but he was more curious about, well, other details here.</p><p>"That only answers about a third of my questions," was all he said, however. He might sometimes forget about propriety, yes, but he had a healthy sense of self-preservation. You couldn't ask "but why is he an orangutan" in front of the orangutan in question, not if you wanted to keep all your limbs.</p><p>"We will talk about this later," Lan Qiren snapped. It was clear that he was beginning to lose his patience. "If at all. Now go, don't you have tasks to do?"</p><p>"Right. Sorry." Lan Jingyi bowed again. "It was an honor to meet you."</p><p>"Ook," said the Librarian, and waved.</p><p>Showing an incredible amount of willpower, if he might say so himself, Lan Jingyi managed not to say another word before he left. He was well out of their hearing range when at last he let out the "<i>what the fuck</i>" that had been building up inside his throat since he had entered the library. It was unfair that he hadn't got more answers. He couldn't wait who knew how long to find out more!</p><p>Then it hit him. If this truly was something that they were supposed to learn later, then older people should know about it. Well, then. Lan Qiren wouldn't tell him yet, but maybe he could convince Lan Sizhui to help him poke Hanguang-Jun for an answer. </p><p>Nothing wrong with curious disciples willing to learn, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>